


The Family They Deserve: Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John leaves on a hunt, leaving Y/n with the boys.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 1

“Boys, you’re staying with y/n tonight. I’m going out. Remember, everything she says goes. I expect to see you all in here when I get back. No sneaking out”, he pointedly said to Dean, the seven year old being in his own little rebellious phase.

“But I wanna go with you. Sammy can stay with y/n, right?” he asked her, his adorable little face hopeful.

“Sorry, Dean. But you need to stay with me too. We can watch movies if you want”, she replied, kneeling so she was level with him.

“No thanks. I’d rather just go to bed”.

Y/n sighed, John looking at her sympathetically, knowing she hated when he clammed up.

He stepped forward, wrapping her in a hug and placed a kiss on her crown.

“Don’t worry. He’ll come around”.

She nodded, smiling as she held him tight.

He pulled back after a while, leaving the little cabin they had bought a few months back. 

It wasn’t as big as a house, and it was fairly cold sometimes. 

It was far away from the closest town as well. But this was their home.

She turned back to the table, seeing Sam sat there and went over to him.

“Hey, buddy. Wanna go watch a movie?”

Sam looked up at her, smiling widely as he nodded.

“Oof. Someone’s getting heavy”, she groaned, picking the boy up and holding him on her hips, carrying him over to the couch.

He giggled at her comment and sat in her lap as she turned on the TV. 

Flicking through the channels, she stopped on Star Wars. 

She loved this movie. 

It was just amazing.

They sat there watching the movie, y/n noticing Dean opening the door as he listened.

She smiled to herself, knowing he loved this.

They continued watching, Dean stood in the doorway of the room, y/n watching the movie as she played with Sam’s hair, placing kisses on it by habit every few minutes.

It took another ten minutes for Dean to finally come out and make his way to the couch.

He shuffled right next to y/n, huddling into her chest as Sam shifted slightly.

They sat there for the next few hours, y/n engrossed in the movie, Sam playing with her fingers and Dean closing his eyes, relaxed by the warmth of her chest.

It wasn’t until the movie was over, that she realised both boys were fast asleep.

She smiled down at both of them, moving slowly as Dean’s head landed on the seat that she was sat on.

She carried Sam to the bedroom, placing the boy in his bed, and went back out to the living room, struggling to carry Dean, the seven year old a whole lot heavier than his brother.

She let him down gently, the boy squirming in his sleep, needing the warmth of the woman.

She placed a kiss on his forehead, doing the same to the younger boy, before going to exit the room.

“Don’t go. Please”.

She turned, seeing Dean staring at her with his bright green eyes, pleading like a puppy.

Dammit!

Now she knew exactly where Sam learnt this from.

Sighing, knowing full well she couldn’t resist, y/n walked back to the boy.

“Move over, moron”.

He smiled, moving to the wall and letting her climb in next to him.

He buried his face in her neck, already about to fall asleep.

“Love you, y/n”.

She smiled, kissing his hair and holding him tight, falling asleep fast.

John came home early, the hunt apparently taken care off.

He made his way through the quiet cabin, walking into his bedroom, not seeing y/n there.

He wondered where she could be, checking the bathroom and the kitchen, not seeing her there either.

John made his way to the boys’ bedroom, opening the door quietly and smiling.

Y/n had fallen asleep with Dean huddling into her, Sam apparently having joined them on the bed, in between his brother and the only mom he ever had, the woman with her arms wrapped around the both of them.

John slipped his jacket and boots off, making his way to the bed and climbing on.

It was a tight fit, John knowing if he moved at all, he’d probably fall off the bed. But this was what he needed.

His boys. 

And the only woman they couldn’t live without. 

The woman who healed the family. 

The only woman the three would ever need in their lives.


End file.
